


Loyalty over Royalty

by Ava_0997



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, remus lupin/original character - Freeform, remus/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_0997/pseuds/Ava_0997
Summary: Her parents had her entire life planned out for her.Age 11: Start Hogwarts and get sorted into SlytherinSocialize with only the higher caliber of wizards!Age 17: Graduate Hogwarts, accept the proposal of a pureblood wizard (Regulus Black), and support the dark lord.She was the perfect child. Her parents never expected her to disobey by falling in love with an outcast. It was a true fairy until the dark lord destroyed everything they knew. Fleeing from the heartache and betrayal, she hid in the muggle world. She married a nice, rich muggle who owns the very same company Harry's uncle Vernon Dursley works at. Will she join the order? How will Remus Lupin and Sirius Black react to her return?





	Loyalty over Royalty

It was the first of September, 1971 and Digna Gaunt was a nervous wreck. She stood on platform nine and three-quarters with her parents who spend the whole journey there telling her what was expected of her. No... They what they were demanding for her because the Gaunt's had a plan. It was not uncommon for purebloods to plan their children's lives so the would not disappoint them and the Gaunt were not just any purebloods. They were one of the most well known and influential which is why they spent the summer with the Black family, arranging Digna's marriage to a dominant Black, Regulus.

"Remember, Digna, Slytherin was the house our Lord was in." Her father began, and Digna fought back a cringe. Merlin, she hates her name, and she was too young to understand what she should have cringed to was the mentioning of the dark lord. "Only those who are worthy get into Slytherin, and you are.."

"Worthy!" She cut him off. "It is in my name! I am worthy!" She grabbed her cart with her luggage and owl before heading to the train. She was in such a rush to leave her parents behind that she did not realize that there was no way she would be able to lift her trunks onto the train. Digna reached for the handle of her trunk before a hand beat her to it.

"Regulus!" Digna shouted in surprise. He gave her a small smile before loading the trunks onto the train. "A young lady such as yourself should never strain herself lifting bags that are too heavy. That is my job."

"I can handle myself, just fine." Digna rolled her eyes and looked at the boy next to her future fiancé. "Sirius." 

"Hello, my fair lady," he teased as he took her hand and kissed it. "My dear, dear sister in law. It was a pleasure meeting you, but this is the last that we will see of each other."

Digna did not even have to say anything. The look she gave him said it all, what the bloody hell was he talking about it? Was Regulus just as weird as his older brother? She was not going to put up with this idiotic behavior, but she trusted her parents enough that they made the right choice for her.

"Once you become a Slytherin, it would be preposterous for us to even look at each other." He informed her. "But I'll make sure my friends don't prank you too hard."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I had no idea Gryffindors had sticks shoved up so far their asses that they were unable to socialize with other humans." She scoffed. "Merlin, you're just like your parents! Set in your own ways that Gryffindors are superior to others. It's pathetic. I would not be caught dead being friends with you. You think you're so special for choosing that house, good luck when your friends leave you. They aren't like you, and you will never be like them."

Digna grabbed Regulus' hand and allowed his help onto the train before following him to a compartment full of other purebloods.

***

Digna stood arms linked with her new best friend Narcissa, who would be joining Slytherin with her. They were whispering to each other how excited they were until their chatter was cut short by Professor McGonagall would be reading their names to sort.

"Narcissa Black."

Digna gave the young girl's hand a squeeze for encouragement and watched her take the stage. The hat sat on her head for a minute before screaming, "Slytherin!"

"Regulus Black."

She gave him a loving smile as he took the stage. The hat barely touched his head before screaming, "Slytherin!"

More names were called placing first years into their respected houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

"Digna Gaunt." Finally, her turn. She made her way to the stage, and the stinky, old hat was placed on her head.

'Digna Gaunt. What an interesting name.' The hat though.

'It stands for worthy. Digna means worthy. I am worthy for Slytherin.' she replied 

"I can see that but not by your first name. You share the same last name as Tom Riddle's mother's maiden name. That name is destined for darkness, but I see none in you. You belong in Gryffindor. It will show you just how brave you are.'

'Please! No! I need to be in Slytherin!' she begged the hat.

'Sorry, Love.' the hat thought before screaming, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone sat shocked at the decision, except Sirius fricken Black who stood up and started cheering. "YES! That's my future sister-in-law!"

The rest of the marauders broke from their shock and started clapping with them, and slowly the everyone else joined. The only house that did not participate was the Slytherins who glared at her as she slowly made her way down to the only Gryffindor she knew. 

"May I join you?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. I think the stick is shoved so far up my arse that I might not be able to socialize with anyone else but my dear friends." Sirius shot back.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Black." A redhead glared before pointing to the seat in front of her. "Please sit! You already know Black. The only one of them you need to know is Remus Lupin over there but other than him, I would suggest you ignore the rest."

Digna couldn't smile back at the beautiful second year. She could barely hold back the tears; she felt pathetic until she felt an arm around her.

"Don't worry. We do not judge based on family or status in this house. You will feel right at home. I promise." A soft voice told her. Remus Lupin gave her a shy smile, and Digna gave it back.

"Right, Digs! You just made our friend list. Right next to the beautiful Lilly Evans." James Potter beamed. 

"Digs?" Digna asked confused.

"Your nickname. You know friends give it to each other."

Sirius scoffed, "Sorry, I wouldn't be caught being friends with you. You will never be like them."


End file.
